The Fight Before Christmas
by Si Fron Dimensional Creator
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse Heh,heh,heh... not for long...


_This report was filed by Sakura Haruno of Cell Seven to the 5th Hokage as of 0800 in the morning __after__ Christmas eve. In the report, it contains the description of an illegal brawl between several of our genin, an attack from the Akutski, and some disturbing rantings of Saint Nicolas... well, you'll just have to read it. Si Fron does Not own anything Naruto or Christmas._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**The Fight Before Christmas**

**(Sakura's POV)**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house

not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

But this Blessed silence was not bound to last,

especially in a land where being a ninja's a blast.

I was tucked in, all snug in my bed,

with dreams of marrying Sasuke filling my head,

when I was abruptly awoken with an ear shattering crash

and I went down the stairs in a silent dash.

When I ran down the stairs and rushed down the hall,

the sight that greeted me made me want to bawl.

The furniture was ruined and the living room was a mess

and as for the rest, I cannot confess.

The source of it all I had spotted right off the bat:

the village's genin boys were using my house as a wrestling mat.

Naruto was hitting Sasuke with blood curdling smacks,

and Sasuke was doing the same with bone-breaking karate-chop hacks.

Neji was blocking Lee like it wasn't worth his time

while Choji was trying to run over Kiba for what looked like a heinous crime.

I then blacked out, eyes filled with rage

and didn't see another soul, in my ruined house of biege.

When I came to, I was in for a suprise:

the sight of a strange fish-man met my eyes.

But before I could even freak out,

the fish man grinned and started to shout.

"Hey, Itachi! The kunoichi's awake!

Can we tourture her now for goodness sake?"

The name Itachi started to ring a bell

when I saw something worse than heck.

(Author's Note: In order to keep this holiday fic at a reasonable rating

I have decided to omit some words from "Sakura's" narating.)

Sasuke had been KO'd by the mystery men's ambush and Naruto was out like a light,

as for the others... well, it wasn't a pretty sight.

We were all tied up, making the total seven

that these guys had captured before half past eleven.

Itachi said "Sure...," in a most frightening way

and I had a sure feeling that we would all be dead before Christmas day.

The fish man pulled out a sword, and Itachi a mace,

When someone stumbled out of our fireplace.

The strange man was all dressed in red

From the bottom of his toes to the top of his head.

With a twinkle in his eye, I knew it had to be Santa claus of course!

But then the strange men attacked him suddenly without mercy or remorse!

I looked away with a jerk of my head

but when I looked back, the shock could have killed me dead.

The fish man was out cold, just like a rock

as Itachi got hit with a punch that he failed to block.

Santa had thrown off his traditional winter gloves and vest

for some boxing gloves and a ninjas armor at it's best.

As Itachi got up, he was hit with Santa's right hook

and Santa beat him up in a way that wasn't suggested by his usual look.

Itachi then did something smart and fell unconcious.

I did best not to look, for the sight made me naucious.

Santa then sighed while wiping a tear from his eye

and untied us with the renewed jollyness that is known of the guy.

He then bent down and started putting presents under the tree

as the fishman came to and started to flee.

But he came back and, with the gentleness of an angry King Kong,

grabbed Itachi's ankle and dragged him along.

When Santa was finished, he nodded as he put a finger alongside his nose

and magically, up the chimney the jolly man rose.

And I heard him exclaim as the mystery men ran out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all ninja, a good fight!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thus that is the story that Sakura will not miss

of Konoha's Fight Before Christmas.

And now I say, to all of you,

Please Read and Review.


End file.
